Summer heat
by wayofthepen
Summary: A mission pulls Hitsugaya Toushirou away from soul society...and he returns to find his vice-captain waiting desperately for his touch.


There were respectful greetings as Hitsugaya Toushirou strode into his squad's headquarters. He'd been on an extended mission, and it was good to see everything was still running smoothly despite his absence. A shinigami fell into step next to him, carrying a folder containing messages and the minute of bureaucracy that had been building up, telling him of the most pertinent and pressing matters.

The adjutant stepped ahead to open the door to Hitsugaya's office, and went stiff. Hitsugaya paused at the sight before stepping forwards to see what had startled him.

Matsumoto was kneeling on the floor, her hair a mess. She looked up as he approached, her uniform damp with the sweat that was pouring off her skin. Her belt was gone and one shoulder was exposed, skin glistening in the light, and her state was scandalously revealing. Even more of her amazing cleavage was showing then usual, and her breasts heaved with every labored breath. She gasped as she laid eyes on him, almost falling before catching and steadying herself. Down on all fours, she looked up at her captain with undisguised longing and lifted one hand, as if to begin crawling across the floor to him.

Hitsugaya calmly took the folder from his subordinate's hand, instructing him to return to his duties. A moment's hesitation earned him a furious glare that sent him fleeing down the corridor, and Hitsugaya stepped inside, closing the door behind him and focusing completely on his waiting lieutenant.

"Captain...I didn't think...I could wait any longer for you..."

She lowered her hand, and crept a few tentative inches forwards. Hitsugaya dropped the folder in his hand on a waiting table and began unbuckling Hyourinmaru.

"And I thought you might be able to control yourself, just once. But you had to go so far as to make such a display in from of your squadmates. What are they going to think about what they saw?"

"I don't care! Not as long...as..."

Hitsugaya turned, not quite fast enough.

Matsumoto slammed into him, crushing his smaller body against hers, making the effort to position herself just so that his white-topped head nearly disappeared inside her bosom. She felt her captain's hands grip her with surprising strength, and her body trembled with anticipation as she felt his reiatsu swell up beneath her.

* * *

"OH YES!"

The scream, pure ecstasy, resounded throughout the halls, making everyone in earshot (quite a few) look up from their work. Many women, and a few men, sighed at the thought of what the lieutenant must be enjoying right now. The few mechanical devices tenth squad had been able to procure were woefully unable to keep up with demand, and it was difficult, if not impossible, to fan yourself constantly while working during one of the hottest summers on record. But the knowledge that their captain had finally returned raised their spirits immensely, and they knew that the welcome drop in temperature that always accompanied the bearer of the most powerful ice-type zanpakutou in all soul society would soon reassert itself in the belabored tenth squad headquarters.

* * *

Hitsugaya gasped for air as he wormed his way out from between Matsumoto's assets. The unconscious surge of reiatsu had left flakes of frost dancing in the air, and he could feel that Matsumoto's breathing had calmed. For all her theatrics, he did know that she didn't handle the heat very well.

"Satisfied?"

Her response was a deep purr that vibrated the whole of his being. She'd untangle herself from him...eventually, and he tried to make himself as comfortable as possible (without appearing _too_ comfortable) A small huff at the thought of the fallout of all this among his squad sent a blast of chilly air down Matsumoto's shirt, and he had to struggle to keep from being smothered as she tried to pull her wonderful, frosty, captain back against her.

* * *

Had you going for a minute, didn't I?

I can't recall if someone else has done a joke on something like this before (probably) but I couldn't resist writing what'd appeared in my head.


End file.
